


Realization

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Professor [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffly smut, I don't want to give too much away, Smut, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, here be smut, so that's where i'll stop adding tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third installment in the 'Professor' series. It follows 'Reaction' and 'Revelation', and really only makes sense if you've read those two works. This chronicles the trip Tom and the Reader take to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers who've stuck with me as I wrote the first two parts to this series. You've all been truly lovely, and I always look forward to reading your lovely comments. They always make my day! Thank you all again for reading, and thank you for your support. I hope this third part lives up to your expectations. :) *hugs all of you* <3

I hadn’t had any contact with my parents in the two weeks since I’d moved in with Tom, which was perfectly fine with me. Besides, Tom and I were flying out in a couple of hours to stay in his London flat. We would be there for three weeks, and I would be meeting his family. As we packed our last-minute items, I felt another twinge of anxiety. _What if his mother doesn’t like me? What if I don’t get along with his sisters?_ It was as if Tom could read my mind, because he waltzed up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

“They’ll love you, little dove. You have nothing to be afraid of,” Tom murmured, placing a kiss on top of my head before carrying our suitcases outside. Once he was out of the room, I sat on the edge of our bed and sighed.

“I hope you’re right.”

\---

What seemed like endless hours later, our flight landed at the airport in London, and Tom led me over to baggage claim. While we waited, he stood behind me and whispered all of the naughty things he was going to do to me when we reached his flat.

“I’ve waited much too long to have you writhing in my arms, thanks to that flight,” he muttered as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. I felt my cheeks burning at his use of such suggestive language in a public place.

“Tom,” I whispered back at him. “We’re in public!”

“Yes, we are, and as I recall, you have somewhat of an exhibitionist streak,” he retorted, and I bit my lower lip. “I also seem to recall that you’ve taken a liking to my voice. Shall we see if I can talk you to an orgasm in this airport?”

Before I had to answer, I saw our bags and rushed over to grab them. Tom followed, pulling his off the conveyor belt while I got mine, and we exited the airport. We hailed a cab, and once we’d gotten in, Tom gave me a look that said ‘this is _so_ not over yet’. Glancing down at the bulge at the apex of his thighs, I smirked and decided to have a little fun. He’d teased me in the airport, so why shouldn’t I tease him in the cab? It was only fair, after all. Tom said we were about twenty minutes from his home, and I quickly calculated that I had just enough time. I scooted a little closer to Tom and took off my jacket, laying it in his lap.

“What’re you doing?” Tom asked, and I gave him my most innocent look.

“What’re you talking about, sweetheart?” I asked, keeping eye contact with him as my hand slipped under the jacket and grasped his cloth-covered erection. Tom gasped quietly as he realized what was happening, and he widened the distance between his thighs for me, not that I really needed it. He always sat with his legs spread like a whore, anyway. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

Tom took a steadying breath as my hand undid his zipper and reached inside his trousers to grab his cock. I always did like the fact that he often went without undergarments.

“I’m fine, darling,” he replied. His next words were whispered so quietly that I almost didn’t hear them. “Or at least I will be if you don’t stop.”

I stroked his cock for a few minutes, and when he looked sufficiently worked up, I slowed down slightly and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I love seeing you all proper in your button-down and pressed slacks. They give such a wonderful contrast to the wanton behavior you display in the bedroom,” I said, squeezing him a little tighter and stroking slowly but powerfully. Tom took a shaky breath and one of his hands went under the jacket to join mine around his cock. He urged me to stroke faster, and I did…for a short time. When I could feel his muscles tensing around his balls, I pulled both of our hands away and trapped his fingers in mine. Tom gave me a very undignified look that said that he was both horrified that I’d stopped and in an extremely aroused state. I leaned over and whispered in his ear once more. “You like this, don’t you? You like it when I take control and keep you on the edge of your pleasure, don’t you? I know how hard you get when I do this, and how—“

Tom tensed and muffled a grunt against my shoulder, panting heavily with half-lidded eyes. He whispered my name repeatedly like a litany and nuzzled my neck. His hips gave a minute thrust upwards, and my eyes widened slightly.

“D-Did you just…?”

“Come from the mere sound of your voice? Yes, darling, I did,” Tom said, seemingly forgetting the cabbie and placing dozens of wet kisses on my neck. “Mmm, my sweet girl…”

The cabbie cleared his throat, and we broke apart somewhat suddenly. Tom reached under the jacket and fixed himself. He held up the jacket to survey the damage, and he cringed. There were long ropes of his seed coating the inside lining, rendering it completely unfit to wear until I’d had it cleaned. Tom folded it over his arm and we exited the cab. We hauled our bags out of the trunk, and paid the cabbie, who sped away as if he knew what we’d been doing. I turned for the first time, and saw Tom’s home.

“We’re on the second floor. See the balcony up there? That’s ours to use as we please,” Tom said, and I simply stared. “We’ve got the landlord living on the first floor, but since he’s usually never here, he’s given me permission to use the lower level anytime I need. Do you like it?”

Tom looked at me with a slightly self-conscious half-smile.

“Oh, Tom, it’s great! Can I see the inside?” I asked, and Tom unlocked the door, ushering me inside first. I found the light switch, and when the hallway was illuminated, I smiled from ear to ear. It finally hit me that I was in London and I was in Tom’s flat. We both carried our luggage upstairs, and Tom led me to his bedroom. I walked in and I was immediately struck by the scent. Everything smelled like him. The walls, the air, the linens—every molecule was Tom-scented. I loved the feeling that came with closing my eyes and breathing deeply, because it felt like I was completely surrounded by Tom—it was like he permeated every inch of me and filled me with his love. I turned around to find Tom watching me with a sweet smile as I moved around in his room. I smiled back and started back toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair as I pulled him down for a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I heard Tom moan as he started sliding his hands under the edge of my shirt.

“Je crois que je vous dois un orgasme, petite colombe,” Tom whispered, licking the shell of my ear. Other than the phrase 'little dove,' I only recognized one word for certain: orgasm. If it involved an orgasm, I was alright with that. “Mmm, I love you so much.”

Tom lifted me into the air with his arms, and I clutched his shoulders tightly, wrapping my legs around his hips. He nipped at my bottom lip, moaning as he leaned me back on the bed and plundered my mouth with his tongue. We only broke the kiss to pull off my shirt and shorts, tossing them to the side and giving Tom access to more of my skin. I kicked off my shoes and socks, letting them fall wherever they fell. As Tom sucked on my neck and drew out an impressive bruise, I buried my fingers in the fabric of the bedding.

“Unh, everything smells like you, sweetheart. Oh, Tom, I’m drunk on you,” I murmured and I felt Tom chuckle against my still-covered nipples. His hands caressed my sides before sliding behind me and unhooking my bra. Once that garment was discarded, Tom lathed at my nipples using his lips, tongue, and teeth to draw out moans and shivers, and making me arch my back towards him. “Oh, Tom!”

“I love you, little dove,” Tom whispered as he hooked his fingers around my panties and tugged them off of me. “Oh, (y/n). I love you. I wish I could have you in my bed for every minute of every day, doing nothing but letting me make you come all over my face and cock.”

He ran his fingers along the insides of my thighs and laid his head on my lower abdomen, smiling at me with all the love I knew he possessed for me. We lay like that for a while, simply looking at each other; I stroked my fingers through his curly hair, and he traced my hipbones with those long fingers of his. Tom slowly bent his head until he was licking my bellybutton, then he allowed his tongue to roam down over my shaved mound, licking and nipping until he parted my folds and found my clit. I should’ve been used to the feeling of Tom burying his face in my nether regions, but I still gasped and clutched at his hair. I didn’t pull on him, but I did massage his scalp in appreciation.

“Mmm, fuck,” Tom groaned against me, sending vibrations through my clit. “You taste like heaven.”

“Oh, Thomas! Je t'aime, ma chérie,” I said as I felt myself tensing up. “Baby, I’m going to come. I’m…”

“Yes, angel,” Tom growled into my sex. He thrust two fingers into me and curled them to hit my g-spot. “Come for me!”

I screamed Tom’s name at the top of my lungs and felt a warm wash of my come flow out of me. Tom brought me down with gentle licks and crawled up my body to kiss me. I cleaned his wet lips with my tongue as we kissed, and I felt his covered hardness pressing against my hip.

“Already, Tom?” I asked and he smiled at me sheepishly.

“I think it’s time for us to christen this bed,” he said, and I moaned softly into his ear as my fingers clutched his white shirt. Tom suddenly pulled back and brought a hand up to my cheek. “Darling, I’ve been on dates before, but I’ve only ever slept with one woman before you, and that was a mistake. I was drunk when it happened, and I didn’t remember it when I woke up in her house in the morning. I’ve never brought any women to this flat before. You are the first—and the only—to grace this room. You are the only one that’s meant the world to me, and I hope that you know how much I love you. You are precious to me—the only light in this dark world that truly keeps me going.”

Tom brought his lips down to mine and kissed me passionately. I reciprocated, pulling him as close to me as was physically possible.

“I’m honored to be the first that you brought here and the first to meet your family. I love you, too, Tom. I love you so, so much,” I said, running my fingers through his hair. “I may not be as eloquent as you are, but words pale in comparison to my feelings for you.”

I brushed my nose against Tom’s and he sighed against my lips.

“Now let’s christen this bed.”

My hands flew to the buttons of his shirt and undid them in record time, tossing it off to the side and working on his trousers. Tom stood to take them off, pulling off his shoes and socks with them. He dug in the pocket of his discarded trousers and pulled out a condom packet, tearing it open and allowing me to put it on him. Tom made me switch positions with him so that he was sitting up on the bed and I was straddling his lap. I lined him up at my entrance, and Tom kissed me as I sank down onto his length, engulfing him in my heat and taking him to the hilt. I braced my arms on his shoulders and forced myself to take a deep breath.

“Are you alright, darling?” Tom asked, and I nodded my head. I waited a moment to give myself time to adjust, and Tom indulged me. Finally, when I rolled my hips for the first time, Tom groaned and brought his hands to the curves of my hips. “That’s it, little dove. Ride me!”

Ride him, I most certainly did. I soon built up a steady rhythm that hit all the right places and made both of us moan in pleasure every time I lowered myself onto Tom’s cock. As my tits bounced in front of him, Tom latched his mouth onto each nipple in turn, sucking and licking, drawing more and more erotic sounds from my throat. We were both enjoying this position a great deal, so much so that after only a short while, we were both screaming and Tom was slamming up to meet my hips as they descended.

“I-I can’t…hold on f…for much longer! C-Come for me,” Tom gritted out as he slammed into me almost brutally. White hot pleasure coursed through my body and Tom’s name came out as a wailing shout. I buried my face in his shoulder as I rode out my aftershocks and felt him find his own release with a roar. "(Y/n)! Fuck! (Y/N)!”

When I felt Tom’s cock softening inside me, at last, I forced myself to raise up just enough for him to slip out of my entrance. I lowered myself back into his lap, though, and stayed in his embrace as we both caught our breath and kissed each other weakly.

“Do you think any of your neighbors heard that?” I asked quietly after a bit, and Tom chuckled.

“(Y/n), this is a corner unit in a building that is only one flat deep. There are only two floors, and the one below us is currently unoccupied. As for the apartment directly next to ours, I happen to know that a very old, certifiably deaf old lady lives there, uses both floors, and if she hasn’t heard me wanking in the past, then she didn’t hear us just now,” Tom said, and it was my turn to laugh at the mental picture conjured in my mind’s eye. We eventually brought ourselves to disentangle our limbs and crawl under the covers. “Let’s sleep off some of that jet lag.”

“Love you,” I murmured, succumbing to the realm of dreams.

“I love you, too,” Tom said, nuzzling my forehead before passing out, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Tom says in French is "I believe I owe you an orgasm, little dove." The thing the reader says in French is "I love you, darling."
> 
> Again, I'm relying on Google Translate for the French, because I myself am not fluent in French. My apologies if any of it is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t know how long we slept tangled together under the sheets, but I was the first to awaken. When I first opened my eyes, I saw that Tom was still out like a light. He looked so tranquil when he slept, almost…like a baby. The memory of the dream Tom shared with me flooded my vision, and I could almost imagine having a mini-Tom running around. I smiled when I imagined how much energy he’d have, just like his father. I recalled how Tom said that in the dream the boy had my eyes, but I just couldn’t picture that. I kept going back to that image of a smaller version of Tom, blue eyes and all. Then I blinked, and I realized that I wasn’t imagining those big, blue oceans, after all.

“Good morning, lovely lady,” Tom said.

“G’morning,” I returned drowsily, still drunk off the idea of having an infant crawling around. All my thoughts stopped when Tom kissed me, though, just as they always did. Both of us wanted the first thing we saw in the morning to be each other, and we always had a ‘good morning’ kiss, morning breath be damned. Tom kept his lips locked with mine and rolled me on top of him, clutching me as if I was all there was in this world. “Somebody’s cuddly this morning.”

“It’s because I’m with you, baby,” Tom said pulling me so that my head rested in that little crook between his neck and shoulders. My arms wrapped around his chest and I kissed whatever bits of his skin that I could reach. “Speaking of which, I had another dream last night.”

“Tell me?”

“Of course. It was the same little boy from the first dream. It was apparently his bedtime, and you were tucking him in, reading to him as he settled down. Neither of you saw me standing in the doorway, so I just stood there and watched you two,” Tom said, and he grew silent for a moment. When he spoke again, it sounded as if he was on the verge of weeping. “You were so good with him—so natural—and I could see in his little eyes how much he loved you. Oh, love…”

I felt Tom’s arms tighten around me, and I knew just how much he wanted this. To be honest, I wanted it, too. I snuggled as close to Tom as I could and leaned up to kiss his lips with all the love I could muster. When we separated, Tom’s hands came up to cup my cheeks. I opened my mouth to tell him that our desires were mutual on the baby front, but before I could, a shrill ringing filled the air, making us jump. Who the hell would be calling us? Who would even know where we were? I crawled off of Tom so he could get to the phone, and when he looked at the caller ID, he smiled.

“Hullo, mum,” Tom answered, and the last of my grogginess dissolved. “Yes, we just woke up. Jet lag hit us a bit hard, I suppose. Lunch at three?”

Tom looked over at me for approval, and I instantly nodded.

“Of course, we can make it,” Tom said, and a beat later he laughed. “Yes, I said ‘us’ and ‘we’. I told you I would be able to convince her to come over here with me.”

Tom held the phone away from his ear a bit, pointed at it and mouthed ‘excited’.

“Yes, yes, we’ll be there. Alright. I love you, too,” Tom said as he hung up. He looked at me when he set it down, and smiled from ear to ear. “I’ve never heard my mother so excited about anything before! She’s going to love you, (y/n).”

“So what was that about lunch at three?”

“Oh, well, she wants us to come over to hers. My sisters, Sarah and Emma will be there, as well, so you’ll get to meet the whole gang,” he said, and I took a deep, calming breath. I was not going to have a heart attack before then.

“What time is it?” I asked, suddenly realizing that a shower was definitely a requirement after the flight yesterday.

“Only half past eleven. Don’t worry, we’ve got time,” Tom said as he rolled me onto my back and explored my mouth with his tongue. When he pulled back, he stood up and led me into the bathroom. There was a tub and a shower, but the latter was a bit small. Tom turned on the tap to the tub, and while it filled, I turned to Tom and stroked his cheek with my palm. I couldn’t help but think about how we had been so unceremoniously interrupted earlier. I couldn’t tell him now, though. The moment was gone, and I wanted everything to be perfect when the time came. “Is everything alright, love?”

“Yes, Tom. Everything’s perfect,” I said bringing my lips to his.

\---

Somehow, we managed to actually take a bath, this time, instead of fucking like rabbits. However, the same could not be said when we were trying to get dressed. Tom and I had both exited the bathroom in only our towels, and when I bent over my suitcase to get out some clothes, he slapped my ass. I turned around and somehow we ended up in a tickle fight on the bed, towels long forgotten. Soon the tickling turned rather…heated, and we eventually started rubbing our hips together while our tongues battled for dominance. Tom’s hand slipped between us and started circling my clit, making me moan against his lips.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Tom breathed, and I nipped at his earlobe. One of my arms wrapped around his neck while my other reached down between us so my hand could start stroking his prominent erection. Tom growled and kissed me again while his fingers went faster and faster over my clit. I felt my back starting to arch as I got closer and closer to my orgasm. “Mmm, that’s it, little dove. I can feel you. You’re so close, (y/n), just let go. I’ll catch you…I’ll always catch you.”

A high-pitched wail escaped my throat, and Tom held me close as I trembled atop him and shouted his name. He kept rubbing my clit gently as the aftershocks rolled over me. Tom’s lips sought mine and we kissed for what seemed like ages before Tom pulled back and looked me in the eye.

“Dearest, I know my family will love you because you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I love you more than I can ever express, and I would love nothing more than to…to start…a…well…I don’t really know how to say this tactfully,” Tom said, and I smiled because I knew exactly what he was trying to say. The fact that he was nervous enough that he couldn’t express himself showed just how sincere he was. I cupped Tom’s face with my palms and tilted his head back until his gaze met mine once more.

“I think I know what you’re saying Tom, and…I want that, too. I didn't think that I would, but I really do,” I said, and I saw his eyes well up with tears.

“You…You would want to have a…a family…with me?” He asked in a hushed tone, and I nodded my head in response, biting my lower lip. “Oh, darling! Thank God! I want to make it special, though. Our first time truly being together, that is. So, this evening when we come back from my mother’s I’ll worship you the way you deserve. Is that…Is that alright?”

“It’s more than alright, Tom. It’s more than I could’ve ever hoped for,” I murmured before capturing his lips with mine. When we pulled apart, Tom pulled me into his embrace and we stayed that way for a long while. Eventually, he coaxed me off his lap so we could get dressed for our trip to his mother’s. His erection still stood proudly, and I furrowed my brow. “What about you, sweetheart?”

“I want to save myself—all of myself—for tonight,” Tom said placing a kiss on my forehead. “For now, why don’t you start getting dressed? I have a call to make. It’ll only take a moment, I promise. I love you so much, little dove.”

“I love you, too, Tom,” I said, and we each went about our separate tasks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just sort of wrote and this happened. I don't...I just don't even know how this happened and I am not at all sorry.

As Tom drove us to his mother’s house, I couldn’t help but feel as if I was heading off to a trial. I knew that his family would be more accepting than mine, but I still felt as if I wasn’t good enough to be with Tom. I mean, he was a college professor, for God’s sake, and I’d only just graduated from high school. I had no business being with him, really, but I loved him with all my heart. I couldn’t leave him if I tried. I’d hoped to make a good impression today, so I wore one of the few casual dresses that I owned. It was a pale green garment that flowed just past my knees with a sash that tied around my waist. When I showed Tom what I’d chosen, he nipped my earlobe threatening to tear it off me and ravage me before we went to his mother’s. My hand was gripping the hem of my dress as we sped down the road, until Tom reached over and gently coaxed me into releasing it from my death grip.

“Take a deep breath and repeat after me: I am a wonderful person, with whom Tom’s mother and siblings will be impressed,” Tom said, and when I hesitated a second, he pulled the car over onto the side of the road. “My love, I promise that my parents are nothing like yours. You have nothing to fear, because I’ll be with you the whole time. Now, please, say it.”

“I am a wonderful person, with whom your mother and siblings will be impressed,” I murmured and Tom leaned over to kiss me. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you, too,” he said before he pulled back onto the road. A few minutes later, we pulled into the driveway of a very beautiful home that looked like it was worth more than everything my family owned combined. _Great,_ I thought. _I’m going to look like a peasant in front of Tom’s family. No wonder he always dresses so fancily._ “Right, I probably should’ve warned you that this place is rather large.”

“Uh…So _I_ look like a frump now,” I said quietly, and Tom chuckled. I laughed nervously along with him. _I must look so unsophisticated to him._

“You don’t, darling. You look beautiful, as always,” Tom said as he opened my door for me. He leaned forward and cupped my cheeks with his palms before pressing his lips gently against mine. I loved his kisses; they made me forget about even my biggest worries. My hands clutched his forearms as his tongue plundered my mouth, and I felt him moan against me. We separated after a moment, and Tom rested his forehead against mine while his eyes fluttered shut. “Soon, love, I will make you truly mine.”

“Thomas!” A kindly voice called out from the direction of the doorway. We both turned quickly to find an older lady standing on the step practically beaming at us. “I thought I heard a car drive up. Oh, and this must be (y/n)! It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear! Tom’s told us so much about you!”

The woman who I assumed was Tom’s mother met us halfway and drew me into a tight hug before she did the same to Tom.

“Hi, mum,” Tom mumbled into the woman’s neck as he hugged her. “It’s brilliant to see you. You guessed correctly: this is my girlfriend, (y/f/n) (y/l/n). (Y/n), this is my mother, Diana Hiddleston.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am,” I said, and she waved me off.

“Oh, pish posh, dear! I won’t have any of that ‘ma’am’ nonsense. Just call me Diana,” she said taking my hands in hers. “Oh, Tom, your sisters are inside in the library. Why don’t you go talk to them about what you asked me about while I give (y/n) a tour?”

“Sure thing, mum. See you in a bit, little dove,” Tom said, and he leaned in to kiss my cheek once more before heading off to find his sisters. My nerves returned a bit as I realized that I was alone with Tom’s mother.

“Dear, Tom told us what happened between you and your family,” Diana said quietly, squeezing my hands gently in hers as she led me to her garden. I couldn’t help but duck my head in shame. “I can tell that you’re not any of the awful things that your parents called you, and I can also tell that my son is quite taken with you.”

“I’m quite taken with him, as well,” I said, blushing and nervously fingering the dove necklace that Tom had given me. I heard Diana chuckle quietly beside me.

“I can see that. You know, Tom’s never been this enthusiastic about a young lady, before,” she said with a mischievous grin on her lips. “I think he’s seen something in you that he hasn’t in any other suitable woman.”

She stopped and turned to face me before brushing a bit of my hair behind my ear.

“I think I see it, too,” she said quietly, smiling with a warmth that made me start to tear up. “If you were worried that I’d object to you, (y/n), I can assure you that I heartily approve of you. I can see an intelligence in you and a wonderful spirit that Tom would be foolish to miss. He loves you, therefore, by extension, I love you as a second mother, if you'll have me. I know you need one, right now.”

By that point, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and I cursed myself for being so emotional. Diana made a little cooing noise and hugged me tightly.

“Oh, my dear, I know you’ve gone through a lot in a very short time. Don’t fret, love. We’re all here for you, and we all care for you,” she said. “We are your family.”

“Thank you,” I whispered into her shoulder. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Shh, darling. Everything is going to be alright,” Diana murmured as she kissed the top of my head and wiped away my tears. “Let’s dry those tears and I’ll show you around. Okay?”

“Okay,” I sniffled, managing a small smile. “Your garden is very beautiful, by the way. No matter what my mother did, she couldn’t get any flowers to grow. I always had to plant them for her.”

“Oh, do you enjoy gardening?” Diana asked, and I nodded my head. “While you’re here, I could show you a few techniques that I’ve discovered over the years, if you’d like.”

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, Diana,” I demurred, and she fixed me with a firm look.

“Nothing is an inconvenience for the woman my son loves. I love passing down my knowledge, but only Sarah is ever interested. It’ll be nice to have somebody else to talk to,” she said. “Now, do you like to read?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then you’ll have to come by and use my library, while you’re here,” Diana exclaimed. “I’ve read nearly every book in there, over the years, and I’d love for you to read whatever you’d like from there.”

“Thank you! I’d like that very much,” I said. By now, Diana and I were back in the house and she was leading me through the various rooms, telling me what purpose each one served and occasionally telling me a short story about something that one her children had done when they were little. Finally, we ended up in front of the library and Diana stopped me before we went in. “Emma and Sarah will, no doubt, be excited about meeting you. I do apologize if they talk your ear off or bombard you with questions.”

“It’s alright. I’ve wanted to meet them for a while, too,” I said, and Diana smiled from ear-to-ear.

When Diana opened the door, Tom and two women turned to face us. All of them smiled, and Tom stuffed something into his pocket.

“Is this (y/n)?” The younger of the two women asked, and Tom said ‘yes.’ The young woman walked over and embraced me. “Hi! My name is Emma. I’m Tom’s younger sister, and this is Sarah. She’s the oldest of the three of us.”

“Hello,” Sarah greeted, holding out her arms so she could hug me, as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet the woman who’s made my baby brother wax poetic. We’ve heard a lot of good things about you in the last few months.”

I laughed a little and Tom covered his eyes in embarrassment.

“You must tell us everything about yourself, (y/n),” Emma said, leading me to a sofa and pulling me down onto it next to her. Sarah sat on my other side and took one of my hands in hers.

“Yes, you must. We want to hear absolutely everything about you,” she said. “And that awful business with your parents! They had no right to call you such horrid things!”

“You’ll always have a place with us, (y/n),” Emma said, and Sarah quickly agreed.

“Thank you both,” I said, and they each launched into a series of questions, which I attempted to answer as quickly as they threw them at me.

“Darlings, I think we should allow our guest a moment to breathe,” Diana said, and the two women realized how many questions they’d asked in less than a few minutes. “Shall we eat? I’ve prepared a light lunch and set it out on the back terrace.”

\---

As lunch progressed, Sarah leaned over and whispered in my ear.

“Tom really does love you, you know. I’ve never seen him like this, before,” Sarah said, looking at me with a quiet urgency.

“I love him, too, with everything in me. I’ve never felt like this before. I feel like I’ve known him all my life,” I said, and I placed my hand on Sarah’s. “You have to know that I would never hurt him. I care about him too much for that, Sarah.”

She looked at me for a moment before smiling gently and whispering to me, once more.

“I believe you,” she said, just before Tom looked over at us.

“What’re you two conspiring about over there?” He asked, grasping my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. “Should I be worried?”

“Not at all, sweetheart,” I answered. “It was just a bit of girl talk. You have nothing to fear…yet.”

Tom let out one of his beautiful laughs, and soon the rest of us joined in. After a moment, though, Tom’s laughter died down, and he stared intently into my eyes.

“Is something wrong?” I asked carefully when I saw how nervous he looked.

“No, well…it won't be, if…” Tom started, but he trailed off as he scooted his chair back and knelt down on one knee. I raised the hand that he wasn’t holding up to cover my mouth. _Was he…?_ “(Y/n), I know this isn’t exactly what you were expecting to happen today, but I’ve had this planned since I asked you to come to London with me. I know it’s only been about six months since we first met, but I have fallen desperately in love with you. My darling, I have never been able to see myself settling down and having a family…until I met you,” he said, pulling a small box out for his pocket and opening it to reveal an engagement ring. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as Tom gave me a nervous smile. “Will you do me the highest of all honors? Will you marry me?”

I felt myself nodding and whispering ‘yes’ over and over again as Tom slipped the ring onto my finger and leaned up to kiss me. The salt of our tears mingled between our lips as Tom picked me up and spun me in a circle, laughing and smiling. I vaguely heard Diana, Emma, and Sarah cheering and congratulating us, but all I could focus on at the moment was Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter came from. I ust kind of found myself writing, and this happened.

Tom pulled me into his lap while his sisters and mother all peppered us with questions. They all wanted to know if there was a specific time when we wanted to have the wedding, if we were planning on having children, whether we were going to live in Tom’s flat or his home back in the U. S. The list went on and on.

“Well, I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we want the wedding to be as soon as possible,” Tom said, looking to me for confirmation, which I quickly gave. “As for having children…well…we were actually discussing that before we came over here.”

“And? Are you planning in giving me grandchildren or not?” Diana asked, looking hopefully between me and Tom.

“We are, as a matter of fact,” I said blushing, and Tom’s mother jumped up from her chair and rushed over to hug us both. Before I could say anything else, though, we all heard a car pull into the driveway.

“Let me go see who that is,” Diana said, kissing Tom’s forehead and heading around to the front of the house.

“So how many kids do you think you’ll have?” Emma asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Three? Four?”

“Emma!” Sarah scolded, nudging her sister with her elbow. “That’s none of our business!”

“It’s alright, sis,” Tom said, ever the peacemaker. “We haven’t really talked about it yet. We only know that we do want children.”

Tom cupped my cheek with his palm and kissed me once more. I managed to keep it chaste, because his sisters were right next to us, but I mentally made myself promise to kiss his lips raw when we got back to his flat.

“So this is her, eh?” A gruff, low voice asked. All four of us turned toward the direction that Tom’s mother had gone, and saw an older looking man. I could tell that he used to be quite handsome when he was younger, and it may have been my imagination, but he sort of resembled Tom. His hard blue eyes fixed themselves on me and stared me down. I stared right back. “When your mother told me she was young, I didn’t think she meant quite _that_ young.”

“Father,” Tom greeted tersely, holding my waist a little tighter. “Mum never said that you’d be coming over.”

“Yes, well, she didn’t know. I wasn’t invited to your little luncheon. I just came by to see if your mother needed any assistance after her groundskeeper left,” the gentleman said rather coldly. “What’s your name, girl?”

I stood and smiled at Tom’s father. No matter how unhappy he was about me or how rude he was, I was going to be as kind as possible back. I could feel Tom bristling at his father’s tone, but I chose to ignore it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is (y/f/n) (y/l/n),” I said, holding out my hand. Tom’s father shook it reluctantly after a moment.

“James Hiddleston,” he said, and he glanced down at my other hand spying the engagement ring. “So that’s it, then? You’re getting married to my son, are you?”

“Dad—“ Tom piped up, but I cut him off.

“Yes, sir. I _am_ marrying your son. He’s a wonderful man, and I consider myself lucky to have met him. I’d love for us all to get along, if we can,” I said with a pointed determination. Tom’s father was silent for a moment, glancing between me and his son then running an appraising eye over me. “Can we do that?”

“You have spirit,” he said quirking one side of his mouth up in a crooked smile. “And a quiet wisdom. You might be good for Thomas. God knows enough of his friends lack the fire that I see in your eyes.”

I smiled at James, and he put a hand on my shoulder and flashed me a warmer smile than before.

“I think we’ll get along just fine, young lady,” he said before reluctantly turning to his son. “Thomas, do you remember what I taught you about being a gentleman?”

“Yes, sir,” Tom replied, and James nodded.

“Well, I haven’t been much of a gentleman these last few years. Can you ever forgive me?” He asked, and Tom looked a bit shell-shocked before he managed to nod his head. I could see him tearing up a bit as his father embraced him. “Thank you, son. I’m so proud of you, my boy.”

“Thank you,” Tom whispered as they pulled apart. The two men smiled at each other, and it was as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time.

“You know, I can see how strong your fiancée is. You’re very lucky to have her, in my opinion. I know it probably doesn’t mean much after all these years, but you two have my blessing, son,” James said, taking one of my hands and one of Tom’s. “You take good care of her; I have a feeling you won’t find another like her no matter how long you look.”

“I will,” Tom said looking at me and grasping my other hand before bringing it to his lips. “Thank you, father. Your blessing means more than you’ll ever know.”

“Now if only my parents would give us their blessing,” I said a bit wistfully, and James looked at me with a furrowed brow.

“What do you mean?”

I glanced at Tom before answering in a quiet voice.

“They don’t exactly…approve of me and Tom being together,” I said, and I heard a shuffling behind me.

“‘Don’t exactly approve?’ That’s the understatement of the century! Father, they threw her out of her own home!” Sarah exclaimed, walking over and wrapping her arms around me from behind.

“And they called her all sorts of cruel names that weren’t true!” Emma tossed in as she moved to do the same as her sister. “We’ve all decided that we can be her family, and Tom’s just made it official by proposing. Sarah and I will be her sisters, and you and mother will be better parents than the ones she had.”

James was lost in thought for a moment before he spoke.

“How about this: you call your parents tomorrow and give them the good news. Before you leave today, I’d like for you to give me their phone number, and after you’ve called them tomorrow I’ll give them a call, myself. I’ll reason with them—try to win them over. How does that sound, little one?” He asked with a reassuring smile on his face.

“Y-You’d do that for me?” I asked incredulously, and Tom’s father nodded. “Thank you so much! Thank you!”

\---

We all talked for a bit longer before we said our ‘goodbye’s. I hugged Tom’s mother and sisters, and gave Tom’s father a kiss on his cheek. James blushed lightly and kissed my forehead before wishing us a good evening and exchanging the necessary numbers for the next day. Tom held open my car door for me, and then got in and started the car. A few minutes into the drive, Tom took one of my hands in his.

“I don’t know how you managed it, but you brought my family back together. That was the most civil I’ve seen Mum and Dad acting around each other in years. My father even mended his relationship with me, for God’s sake! I…You are an extraordinary woman,” he said. “I love you so much, my darling fiancée.”

“I love you, too, Tom,” I replied, squeezing his fingers lightly and relishing the way he said my new title.

“Darling, do you remember earlier when I said that I had to make a phone call?” Tom asked, and with confusion etched on my features, I nodded. _Where was he going with this?_ “Well, since I knew we wouldn’t be getting home until it was time for dinner, I asked a friend of mine to set up a little surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” I asked dazedly. “You mean your proposition of marriage wasn’t enough of a surprise?”

Tom laughed loudly at that and kissed my knuckles as we pulled up outside his building. We got inside the landing of the first floor, and Tom directed me toward his downstairs neighbor’s empty kitchen.

“What are you doing?” I asked as he steered me into a candle-lit dining room. _His friend set up a romantic candle-lit dinner for us?_

“I thought we’d have a light dinner and do a bit of dancing, since I never did get a chance to take you out on a proper date,” Tom said, and I was floored that he’d go to such lengths to woo me. “Mademoiselle,” he said as he gestured for me to take a seat at the table and pushed my chair in. He seated himself and uncovered the dishes in front of us. As we ate, our conversation seemed to consist of everything and nothing, simultaneously. When Tom asked if I liked my meal, I couldn’t help but feel as if he was asking me whether or not I was truly happy that I was engaged to him. I was! I was over the moon, and it was all I could do to keep still and not ravage Tom where he sat. After a while, we stopped eating and simply talked. Then Tom took my hand in his and smiled nervously. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course you may, dear sir,” I said, even though there was no music. We walked to the middle of the room and Tom pulled me into his arms. I threaded my arms around his neck and he laced his around my waist, drawing me close enough that our breath mingled in and out of each other’s mouths. I sighed in contentment as Tom started to sway to some imaginary tune and slowly maneuvered us around the room. I laid my head on his chest, and I felt his chin take its place on my scalp. “Tom?”

“Yes, little dove?” He asked in a rumble that vibrated deliciously through his chest.

“Please, don’t let go,” I murmured into his chest, gripping him a little tighter. I felt Tom kiss my head in response.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

The way our hips swayed together, the way Tom’s breath played across my scalp, the way his hands gripped me with a tender protectiveness—all of it served to make me practically melt onto his chest as we danced in the small space without music. This was home. His arms wrapped around me were all I needed. There was no other way to describe the feeling, than to say that I felt like I had finally come home after a long absence. We’d been together countless nights since the day we met, but this… _this_ was something so very different. Everything that had happened in the last six months dissolved into nothingness as Tom held me close and kissed the top of my head. The intimacy between us seemed to expand tenfold as we moved in each other’s arms through his landlord’s ground floor flat.

I could feel a slow-burning heat start to build inside me, but there was no frantic urgency along with it like there had been so many times before. This time, I found myself allowing it to expand within my chest and fill me to bursting as Tom and I tilted our heads enough to look each other in the eye before gently connecting our lips in a soft, sensual dance. Our legs stopped moving; one of Tom’s arms tightened almost imperceptibly around me, and the other came up so his hand could cup my jaw. My hands slid up into his hair and massaged his scalp, drawing him deeper into the kiss. There was nothing wanton about this kiss; it was all love, and tenderness, and overwhelming joy at our impending union. We’d each wanted this for so long, even if we hadn’t realized it until Tom mentioned his dream and the boy—our boy. Every bit—every ounce—of that longing was instilled in our caresses now, as we melded our bodies into one. There was no me, there was no him, there was only us bound as one, now and forever. It didn’t matter that we weren’t married yet, because in our hearts we were already as one: inseparable, indisputable, and incomprehensibly joyful.

When our lips parted for air and our foreheads rested against each other, Tom nuzzled his nose against mine and sighed in contentment.

“There’s one more surprise left yet, my darling,” he whispered, afraid to shatter the beautiful, fragile moment. Tom’s lips brushed mine once more before he gently danced us toward the stairs that led to his flat. He stopped us when we got to the bottom, and whispered in my ear. “Turn around.”

I did so without question, and I saw that there was a trail of red rose petals leading upwards to the top landing. I couldn’t make my mouth work, so I chose, instead, to take Tom’s hands in my own and lead him up the stairs behind me. I looked at the door to his bedroom and saw a soft glow emanating from inside. I looked questioningly at Tom and saw his grin spread even wider, if that was possible. I advanced further, my hand still holding Tom’s, and when I saw the room, I felt my jaw drop open. There were so many rose petals on the floor that it looked like a flower store had exploded, and on the bed, there was a big bouquet of white roses wrapped in red ribbon. All around the room, strategically placed candles were lit allowing a soft light to diffuse throughout the space. I felt Tom’s arms wrap around my waist and his lips began kissing my neck.

“Do you like it?” He breathed as his lips caught a bit of my skin and began sucking lightly. As an answer, I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his in a smoldering kiss. My arms twined around his neck and Tom picked me up by my waist, wrapping my legs around his hips and carried me over to the bed. I managed to move the roses to the bedside table before Tom laid me down in the center and crawled up between my legs to kiss me once more. I put my legs around his hips once more, pinning his covered erection against my still-clad entrance. Tom braced himself on his forearms, one on either side of my head as he moaned and explored my mouth with his tongue. He knew exactly what felt amazing for me and what turned me on, and it seemed as if he was making very good use of that knowledge. Tom’s hips gently and rhythmically ground against mine, making us each moan and gasp into the other’s mouth. “Mmm, I love you, my little dove.”

I pulled my lips from Tom’s just long enough to bring one of his hands down and lay it on top of my stomach.

“Just think: after tonight, there might be a baby in there,” I whispered, and Tom looked at me with wide eyes. He leaned back and crawled down my body, never removing his hand from its place on my abdomen. When his mouth was level with my belly button, Tom pulled the loose fabric of my dress up, exposing me up to the undersides of my breasts and pressed his lips against my skin in a reverent kiss. Tom’s other hand slipped under me and lifted my hips so I was arched up toward his loving mouth. I felt Tom moan against my skin, and his fingers started to unzip the back of my dress. He helped me out of my dress, pulled off my flats, and his eyes drifted to my breasts. Slowly, Tom brought his hands up to mold around my sensitive flesh before he unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side. He leaned down and trailed small, wet kisses from my collarbones to the valley between my breasts, where he rested his chin and looked up at me with a goofy smile.

“These will swell, too, you know,” he said, turning his head kissing a soft mound. “They’ll fill with milk and the tips will turn a darker shade of pink than they already are. And I’ll be privileged enough to help you through all of the changes your body undergoes. I promise that no matter what, I’ll be here for you and our child…or children, if we decide.”

I tried to say something—anything—but my voice stopped working when Tom captured one of my nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while he tweaked the other with his fingers. My hands threaded into his hair as he sucked and nibbled, making me whimper his name like a prayer. Eventually, Tom started to move down my body, lathing and nipping until he reached my hips where he looped his fingers around my panties and pulled them off. Over my right hipbone, Tom hovered for a moment before latching on and sucking until he brought out a large hickey.

“My darling, do you remember the first time we made love?” He asked, and I nodded. How could I ever forget? Tom had been so sweet to me, giving me all the time I needed and making me feel like I had died and gone to Heaven. I would never forget our first time together. “I’ve heard that without a…well, without a condom, it feels different. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure, Tom. I want this. I want a family with you,” I said reaching down and cupping his cheeks with my palms. Tom turned and kissed each wrist before bringing his head down and lapping at my clit. With each long, languorous lick, I felt myself ascending the slope that led to my first orgasm. “Oh, that feels so good!”

Tom hummed against my center and eased a finger inside my sopping entrance. I was slowly grinding my hips in a circular motion, which allowed me to ride his hand and draw him deeper inside me as he slipped another finger inside. His other hand reached up and clasped mine in a small but intimate gesture. Tom brought me right to the edge before finally crooking his fingers and sending me crashing into my orgasm. I writhed and shouted Tom’s name as my entire body tensed. I forced my eyes open as I crested and met Tom’s gaze head on. Vaguely, it registered to my pleasure-addled brain that there were tears in his eyes. As I came down, Tom moved back up my body until his face was hovering an inch above mine. A tear slid down his cheek, and I weakly brought a hand up to wipe it away before connecting our lips once more.

“I’ll never tire of seeing you like that, love,” he breathed into my mouth, and I tugged at the hem of the old blue t-shirt he’d donned earlier making it plain that I wanted it gone. Pulling away from my lips for only a moment, Tom yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it away. Our lips met in a passionate frenzy as our fingers fumbled with his belt; when it came undone, we practically cheered before moving on to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. Tom scrambled off the bed to rid himself of his hindrance of a garment along with his boxers, shoes, and socks. I took in the sight of my fiancé as he stood by the bed looking down at me hungrily, but with so much love. I pushed myself up onto my knees on the bed; I was still significantly shorter than he was, but I still managed to pull his mouth down and capture his lips with mine. I stood and turned us around so that Tom was forced to lie down where I had been, and he broke the kiss to look at me. “What are you doing? I’m supposed to be worshiping you, remember?”

“Please let me do this, Tom,” I said straddling his hips and tracing one of his nipples with my fingertip. He let out a hissing gasp at the sensation, and I couldn’t help but smile. Tom’s hands latched onto my hips and squeezed slightly as I rolled my hips to create friction between us. I bent forward and began laying little kisses down his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, until I reached his chest. There I took a slight detour and outlined his pectoral muscles with my tongue. I heard my lovely man whisper my name, and I took pity on him, moving lower and lower down his stomach. Every kiss I placed now left his muscles tensing slightly at the skin on skin contact. I reached the little trail of soft hair below his bellybutton leading to the area that would soon hold my rapt attention, and I paused to look up. Tom was watching me with hooded eyes and one of his hands was hovering above the bedspread as if he was having trouble deciding whether or not he should touch me. Wordlessly, I reached up and grabbed his stationary hand and placed it against my cheek so his long fingers threaded neatly into the hair behind my ear. “I love you, Tom. Keep your eyes on me.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather look,” he said quietly, and I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock. I could taste the precome leaking from the slit, and I moaned against him, making Tom shiver. His fingers brushed my hair out of my face as I gradually began to take him in, inch by inch until my nose brushed the soft ginger hair nestled around the base. “Oh, (y/n), that feels incredible. Oh, fuck! I love how you can take all of me. I love how you…can turn me…into a panting…moaning…m-mess…fuck! Stop, darling! I can’t come yet!”

I pulled off of him just in time to curb his orgasm. Tom coaxed me up the length of his body and kissed me with renewed fervor before he flipped us over so that he lay on top of me like a blanket. I could feel his heavy erection lying between my legs, and I felt myself shiver in anticipation. Tom lined himself up with my entrance and laced his fingers with mine, pushing my hands into the mattress on either side of my head.

“I love you,” he whispered huskily as he began to slide himself into me. I gasped at the sensation; it felt so different from the other times! Tom’s hot flesh felt heavenly as he seated himself fully inside me. Tom grunted in pleasure as he paused to give us both a moment to adjust. “You feel h-heavenly, (y/n)! So warm, so silky smooth! Oh, God! Give me a moment, or I’ll come undone in a heartbeat.”

Tom laid his forehead against mine and he kissed me all over my face.

“Are you alright?” He asked, and I nodded. “Dearest, can I move?”

“Yes,” I breathed and Tom ensnared my lips as he delicately rolled his hips. We both moaned loudly as Tom’s thrusting hips set a steady rhythm, moving in and out of me in long, leisurely strokes that allowed me to feel every exquisite inch of his length. I could feel my wet heat clinging to him in a way that was much more sensual than before as his tongue painted a searing path across my throat. “Oh! You feel so good! Ah!”

“Mmm, I love it when you moan into my ear. Oh, your little noises are breathtaking, and they’re all mine. They’re all mine…Oh, fuck!” Tom groaned as he started snapping his hips harder, but at the same pace. I could feel my cunt starting to clench up around his hot, pulsing length, and I moved my hands up to grasp at his shoulders. As I arched up toward him, Tom’s arms snaked around my torso to draw me even closer. He started pumping with even more intensity and I could feel his cock hitting my cervix. “You’re so close, baby. Oh, I can feel you squeezing me!”

My breaths came more frequently and became shallower as I felt myself beginning to climax. Tom’s eyes bored into mine as he saw me losing myself.

“Come for me, little dove,” he murmured, and I fell apart. Tom’s name was torn from my lips in a ragged shout as my entire body tensed. As Tom thrust, I felt his cock throb inside me, and a hot liquid spurted into me. “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Ah, I love you! Fuck, I love you!”

We both collapsed in each other’s arms and Tom’s lips caressed mine softly. Something warm hit my cheek and I saw that Tom was weeping. I brought my hands up to cup his cheeks and brushed my nose against his.

“Je t'aime beaucoup, ma fiancée chérie,” he whispered, and I felt tears begin to slip down my own cheeks.

“I love you, too, my darling Thomas,” I responded, and we pulled each other close. Tom pulled out of me gently and rolled us over so that I was cocooned in his long limbs. His long fingers trailed their way through my hair, and his lips covered the top of my head with kisses. “Mmm, my sweet Tomcat.”

I heard him chuckle lightly before he pulled a blanket up to cover us and turned out the light.

“Sleep now, my darling,” Tom muttered, and I found I could hold my eyes open no longer. Just as Tom sighed the words ‘I love you’ once more, sleep took me in its clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Tom says in French is 'I love you very much, my darling fiancée.' 
> 
> Again, I'm relying on Google Translate. My apologies for any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

The first sensation I was aware of the next morning was the feeling of warm, wet lips on the nape of my neck. I could feel hot breath ghosting into my hairline as a pair of arms snaked around me from behind, and I moaned softly. Fingers slowly caressed my nipples until they were hard little peaks, and I muttered something along the lines of ‘mmm, feels good’ before carefully rolling my hips backwards to grind into the hardness I knew that I’d find. A quiet groan sounded from just behind my ear, and I immediately recognized its owner. The memory of last night came rushing back to me, and I felt my lips quirk upwards in a smile. Images of Tom’s proposal, our dance, and the passionate coupling we’d shared flowed into my sleep-clogged brain and I could feel warmth beginning to pool between my legs. I rolled my hips again, and Tom reached his hand down between my legs to start toying with my clit.

“Mmm, Tom,” I murmured as he circled my clit lazily and drew patterns on my shoulder with his tongue. One of my hands clutched at my pillow and the other reached behind me and tangled in Tom’s curls. I was surrounded by his scent, his warmth, his long limbs, and his scorching huffs of breath at my ear, and I was utterly content to stay that way for the rest of my existence. My orgasm snuck up on me and I let out a soft cry of Tom’s name as I came on his hand and grasped his hair tightly. Tom held me closer to him as he eased me down from my high, and he rubbed a hand lightly over my stomach. I felt a hand lift one of my legs and hook it over Tom’s thigh. His cock brushed my entrance and I wiggled a bit until it started to slide into me. Tom shifted his hips forward until he was buried in me to the hilt. “Thomas!”

“So good, baby. So good,” he whispered as he mouthed at the crook of my neck and started thrusting in and out of me slowly. I began meeting his thrusts halfway, making Tom moan and drove his hips into me harder. His lips made their way up to my ear and he whispered to me. “Vous êtes si précieux pour moi, ange. Ne jamais me quitter, chérie, s'il vous plait.”

“I love you,” I replied, making a mental note that I should really learn more French so I could understand what Tom was saying to me when we made love. Then Tom thrust his hips just right, and I was coming with a shout of his name. I craned my neck so I could kiss him, and as soon as our lips converged I felt him pulse inside me. Tom’s entire body tensed, and his hips bucked hard once more before he spilled. Tom’s arms compressed around me, and he moaned my name against my lips. We both lay there panting and kissing in our post-orgasmic bliss until we caught our breath. I smiled against Tom’s lips and felt him chuckle lightly into my mouth. “Well, good morning.”

“Mmm, it really is, isn’t it?” He replied, and I felt him slide out of me before he climbed over me and caged me in his strong arms. I threaded my fingers in Tom’s hair and pulled him down for yet another kiss. When we separated, he nuzzled at the sensitive skin just below my ear and sucked until he brought out a bright bruise. “I love waking up with you in my arms, (y/n). I’ll never tire of you. I love you, little dove.”

“I love you, too, Tom,” I murmured and he tossed the blankets off of us. “What’re you doing?”

Tom didn’t answer, instead he moved down my body and placed kisses all up and down my stomach. He then parted my legs and probed the lips of my labia with a single fingertip. I hissed at the feeling of overstimulation, and Tom apologized with a kiss to the inside of my thigh. When he pulled his finger away, it was covered in a mixture of our releases. Never turning his gaze from my eyes, Tom brought his finger to his lips and sucked it clean, groaning and licking his finger seductively. My breathing sped up and I propped myself up on my elbows, chest heaving.

“Would you like to taste?” He asked before dipping his finger back inside me and raising it to my lips. Tom climbed up and straddled my hips as I took his finger in my mouth. I sucked gently and flicked my tongue over the tip, drawing a moan from Tom’s throat. His lips replaced his finger and we kissed for a long while. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! Oh, darling, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I said and Tom pulled me into his arms. “What are we doing today?”

“Well, I thought I’d show you the shops and take you to the London Eye. We might even be able to meet one of my friends, if you like,” Tom suggested. “What do you think, little dove?”

“I’ll do anything, as long as I’m with you,” I said, kissing him on the cheek. Tom chuckled and coaxed me backwards until I was lying flat on my back before he stood. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going to make you breakfast in bed while you relax,” he said with an expression that brooked no argument. I could see why Tom made such a good professor. I caught his hand before he could walk away and brought his knuckles to my lips, making him smile. “What did I do to deserve such a sweet girl?”

“Just lucky, I guess,” I joked and he kissed my forehead affectionately before heading stark naked to the kitchen. I stifled a laugh as I caught a glimpse of his ass; there were a few rose petals stuck to him as evidence that the night before actually happened. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to deal with my morning routine. When I emerged a few minutes later, my hair and my teeth had been brushed and I’d tidied up my makeup a bit, so I no longer looked like a raccoon. The scent of bacon wafted through the doorway, and I climbed back into bed, irrationally feeling a little bit self-conscious about my lack of clothing. I heard Tom’s footsteps moments later and sat up just as he walked in the room with a tray containing two plates of food. “That was quick.”

“I’m quite adept at preparing a full English breakfast in a short amount of time,” he said setting the tray on the bed and sitting down next to me. “I even made you some coffee, because I know you need it in the mornings.”

“After a wake-up call like the one you gave me this morning, I think I found something that works better than coffee,” I said leaning over and kissing his cheek. Tom chuckled and picked up his cup of tea.

“What? Sex?” He asked with a big grin plastered on his face, and I laughed.

“Actually, I was going to say waking up in your arms, but if that’s what you want to believe, then by all means, go ahead.”

\---

A couple of hours later, Tom and I were strolling through the streets of London, while he pointed out places of interest. There were several bookstores that he recommended very highly, and which I noted for future use. Tom had shown me pretty much all of the major shops when we heard a voice call Tom’s name. We turned around to see a tall man with reddish hair and a big smile on his face waving at us. I glanced at Tom and saw a huge smile break across his lips.

“Hey, Ben!” Tom called and he led me over to meet him. “How are you, mate? This is my fiancée, (y/n). (Y/n), this is my best mate, Benedict Cumberbatch. He works with me at the University.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, (y/n)! Tom’s told me so much about you,” Ben said pulling me in for a hug. His voice was a warm baritone which suited the kindness in his eyes. He looked at Tom and raised his eyebrows. “I trust last night went well?”

_How does he know about last night?_

“It did, yeah. Thank you for your help, by the way. Everything was perfect,” Tom said with a mischievous grin in my direction. _His help?_ Tom saw the slight confusion on my face, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“You were the one who set all that up?” I asked, and Benedict blushed and nodded his head. “Thank you so much! It was really kind of you to help us out.”

“It was my pleasure. I’m really glad you said ‘yes’ to his proposal, by the way. He was mooning over you on the phone to me practically every night before you two came over here,” Benedict said sounding almost scandalized. I looked over at Tom only to find his cheeks blazing a bright red and a sheepish smile on his lips.

“Did you, now?” I asked, turning to face him fully and wrapping my arms around his neck. When Tom laughed nervously, I gave him a quick peck on his chin and I felt his hands flex on my hips. I turned back to Ben and let my arms lower to Tom’s waist. “Do you have any time to spare? I’d love to get to know you. We could go to a café or something and talk over tea, if you like?”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt your plans,” he demurred, and Tom cut him off.

“Nonsense, Ben! You wouldn’t be interrupting anything! It’s been a long while since we’ve talked, and I know (y/n) would love to spend more time with you,” Tom said. “Come on, mate, please?”

“Alright. I could do with a cuppa,” he relented, and Tom and I cheered. We all walked over to a small café a couple of streets over and sat at one of the tables on the terrace. “Do you usually drink tea, (y/n), or is this just for my benefit?”

“Usually, yes I do,” I replied. Tom offered to go take our order, and Ben told him what he wanted. Tom walked over to the counter, and Ben gave me a slightly confused look.

“Did you not want anything?” He asked, and I huffed out a laugh.

“Actually, Tom already knows how I like my tea,” I said blushing lightly. Ben flashed me a radiant smile before leaning back in his seat.

“He really does have it bad if he knows how you take your tea. You know, I’ve seen a change in him these last few months. He’s happier, and I think you’re what’s made that possible,” Ben said looking at me pensively. “I’m really happy for you two. I just have this feeling that everything will work out for the better.”

“Thank you, Benedict. I really hope so,” I replied just as Tom set down our order and handed out the various teas. “Perfect, as always. Thank you, sweetheart.”

We talked for at least a couple of hours as we drank our tea and enjoyed each other’s company. After a while, though, it was time for Ben to leave. He stood and wrapped his arms around each of us in turn before congratulating us once more.

“Oh, Ben? Could I ask you one more thing?” Tom inquired before his friend could start walking away.

“Of course. What is it?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time, and I don’t really know who else I would ask this of, so here it goes. Would you be my best man at the wedding?” Tom asked, and Ben smiled widely.

“It would be an honor and a privilege. Yes, of course I will, Tom,” he replied and Tom hugged him once more. “I’m really happy for you both! I’ll be seeing you. Don’t forget to give me the details for the wedding!”

\---

After Tom and I parted ways with Ben, we both agreed that it was time for me to face the music and tell my parents about the engagement. I remembered Tom’s father’s offer to call them after I had, and I felt a little more confident. Maybe if I couldn’t convince my parents to see reason, James could. Tom and I sat at the table in his flat, and I held his hand while I dialed my parents’ number.

“Hello?” My mother answered.

“Hi, mom. I just thought I’d let you know that Tom and I are engaged to be married,” I said, sounding more confident than I’d dared to hope. There was silence from the other end of the line for so long that I thought I’d lost the call. “Are you still there?”

I set the phone down and put it on speaker, so we could both hear what she had to say.

“You’re actually marrying that man?” She asked in a condescending tone.

“Yes, mom, I am, whether you like it or not. I love him. I’ve met his family, too, and they’re absolutely wonderful. I think you’d get along well if you ever met one another,” I said, not really knowing what I was trying to accomplish by telling her that. “Tom’s mother even loves gardening like you.”

The silence stretched out before us once more, before I heard a sob from the other end of the line. Tom and I looked at each other in shock.

“Mom? Is everything alright?” I asked, but I got no reply. I heard a shuffling and then I was able to hear everything clearly. Her phone must have been put on speaker.

“(Y/n)? Is that you?” I heard my father ask. “Your mother answered the phone and now she’s crying. What did you say to her?”

“I just told her that the gentleman I introduced you both to has proposed to me, and I’ve said ‘yes.’ Tom and I are engaged to be married,” I said, and I heard my father sigh.

“Sweetheart, it’s been a while since we last spoke, and I know we parted under…unfortunate circumstances, but you have to know that we weren’t thinking clearly. We had such plans for you, and then you went and shattered our view of reality by telling us that you were with that man,” he said, and I gritted my teeth. “We had planned to have you marry a man who was more suited to you.”

“Why is it such a shock to you that I fell in love? That’s what happened with you and mom, so why didn’t you think it could happen to me?” I asked, before I could think. “And how exactly would you have known who was best for me? Is there some reason that you thought I wouldn’t be able to decide that for myself?”

The questions poured out of me like water from a faucet. My anger was gone. It had been replaced by curiosity and indignation.

“We just didn’t want to see you get hurt,” my mother chimed in with a sniffle.

“So all of the things you said to me were supposed to make me feel better? They weren’t meant to hurt me? I’m sorry, but saying that I wasn’t worth loving anymore doesn’t seem like a good way to show that you care,” I retorted.

“Sweetheart, we’re sorry. We’ve both had trouble sleeping ever since graduation day. Look, we…we know that we were absolutely horrible to you, and that the things we said to you don’t deserve forgiveness, but we ask for it, anyway. Please, (y/n), please forgive us. We regretted everything that happened the minute we walked away,” my father was pleading now, with a desperation in his voice that I’ve never heard before. I was silent for a long moment as I remembered everything they’d said to me. “Please, say something.”

“I forgave you the moment Tom and I left the school, but you have to understand something,” I said, taking a deep breath and squeezing Tom’s hand before continuing. “You have to understand that no matter what, I will fight for this relationship. Nobody is going to keep me away from Tom, not you, not mom, not anyone.”

I looked Tom in the eye and smiled at him.

“I love him, and I’m in this forever, for better or worse.”

Tears pricked the corners of Tom’s eyes and he pulled my hand up to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

“Is he there with you now? Can he hear us?” My mother asked, sounding a little nervous.

“He has been the whole time, mom. We’re sitting in his kitchen, in his London flat and he’s been holding my hand since the moment I dialed your number,” I said. “Isn’t that right, love?”

“It is, yes. I’m afraid I didn’t really get to know either of you very well the last time we met. I’d love to have a chance to do so before your daughter and I are married,” Tom said, sounding amiable and flashing me a big grin. “Mr. and Mrs. (y/l/n), I know we didn’t exactly see eye to eye last time, but I would love it if you’d allow me to buy you tickets to London so we can speak properly and so you can meet my family. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but I just thought that it would be a good way to get to know each other.”

“We will come over there to meet you, but we can’t let you pay for our plane tickets! That would be a ridiculous expense for you,” my mother chimed in, sounding less and less like she’d just been weeping. “We’ll use some of our vacation time and come out to visit you next week. Is that alright?”

“Of course, mom,” I said, finally able to smile again. Maybe Tom’s father wouldn’t have to call my parents after all. “Oh, and mom? You might want to bring an umbrella.”

\---

A few minutes after we’d hung up, I called Tom’s father and told him what happened. He said that he was overjoyed that I’d settled things with my parents, and that he looked forward to meeting them when they came over.

“(Y/n), I think I want to call them anyway, though. I just want to ease their minds and make sure they know that we’re nice people,” James said, and I laughed.

“They already know that you guys are wonderful, but if you want to call them, then by all means, be my guest,” I said, and James congratulated us once more before he hung up. Tom stood up from his side of the table and drew me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and we started swaying to an imaginary beat. “What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing guy?”

Tom chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

“Just lucky, I guess,” he replied, and I smiled against his chest. _Yes, I suppose I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Tom says in French means "You are so precious to me, angel. Never leave me, darling, please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I post this final chapter, I just wanted to thank all of my loyal readers once again. You have all made me so incredibly happy by even taking the time to click on my humble works. I love you all! Thank you so much for all the sweet comments and kudos that you've left for me. It really makes me feel loved. I didn't really know what I was getting into when I first started this series. Heck, I didn't even know it would be a series! Again, thank you all so much for your love and support. It's really kept me going and made me feel so happy. Hugs and kisses to you all! <3

One week after I spoke to my parents, I found myself seated in Mrs. Hiddleston’s living room surrounded by not only Tom’s family, but my own, as well. My mother was getting along with Diana, and they were discussing different techniques for gardening. James and my father were engaged in a lively conversation about car engines. Sarah and Emma had already said their goodbyes for the evening, so Tom and I were sitting next to each other discussing little details about the wedding. We’d decided that it would happen in one month’s time. Tom will have had just enough time to get his students accustomed to his class and workload before he has to take time off for the wedding and honeymoon. We’d already decided that we wanted to go to a beach. We didn’t know which one yet, but we were working on it. Tom gave me a mischievous look and took my hand in his.

“Do any of you mind if I steal (y/n) away for a moment? I just thought of a book she might like that’s in the library,” Tom asked and I inwardly snickered. _A book? Really? Is that_ all _you want to show me, Tom?_ When my parents and his both waved us off, Tom led me to the library and closed the door after us. “I’ve wanted to do this since the moment you set foot in this house.”

“Do wha—“ I started, but Tom cut me off with a kiss and pressed me against the door. His hips were flat against mine, and I could feel him hardening. I moaned quietly and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled back for just a moment as he pushed my skirt up and slid his hand inside my panties. I don’t know why I still wore them, but I did. I think I just loved the way Tom ripped them off of me and shoved them into his pocket as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He did so as he led me further into the shelves and pressed me against a wall. I looked to my left and could make out the name ‘Shakespeare’ on one of the various tomes lining the shelf at eye level. “At least you chose a section with class.”

“All the sections in this library have class, I just thought that a quick shag in the section that contained Shakespeare would be a bit more romantic,” Tom said as he began kissing up and down my neck. “Mmm, you’re so beautiful in that skirt.”

“Tom, have you thought this through? Both our parents are downstairs. They could hear us,” I said and he nipped at my collarbone. “I do have an exhibitionist streak, but this is ridiculous. We could get in trouble. It is your mother’s home, after all.”

“Calm down, love,” Tom breathed as he slid a finger inside my wet folds. I gasped and he stole the sound from my lips with a kiss. “We’ll both have to be very quiet, though, or we _will_ be caught.”

Tom nudged my legs farther apart and started pumping his finger into me rapidly while his thumb played with my clit.

“I want you to fall apart in my arms,” he whispered as his other arm wrapped around me, and he stared at me with a love that was possessive. “You are mine, love, and I am yours. Come for me. Come for me, ma chérie!”

I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think, all I was capable of was clinging to Tom’s arms and trying to stay upright as the waves of my orgasm rushed over me. He didn’t waste any time, because once I stopped spasming, Tom pulled one of my legs up to wrap around his hip and slid himself inside me. I hadn’t even noticed when he unzipped his trousers, which showed just how blissed out I was. I gasped when he seated himself fully and began thrusting into me with a quick, steady rhythm. Tom’s lips danced with mine, and my fingers tangled in his curls as he gripped my waist. He groaned against my mouth allowing me to drink in the sound before either of our families heard it.

“Mmm, that’s it, darling,” he said as I started to meet his thrusts halfway. The wet slap of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the quiet library, sounding lewd and beautiful simultaneously. I slipped my hands under his shirt and scraped my fingernails down his long, smooth back, making him arch into me. “Fuck, (y/n)! Such a naughty girl.”

“Your naughty girl,” I corrected and he moaned as he caught my lips between his teeth and thrust into me harder. I felt a familiar coil tightening in my abdomen and I bit back a cry. “Baby, I’m close. I’m so close!”

“Unh, then come for me,” Tom whispered, and he started rubbing my clit. I couldn’t do anything but obey. I whimpered his name just before he plundered my mouth with his tongue. He thrust thrice more before he finally came inside me with a long groan of my name. “I love you, my sweet little dove,” Tom murmured as he slid himself out of me and used his handkerchief to clean us both up. We both righted our clothing and had wandered over to Tom’s favorite section when we heard the doorknob turn. Tom’s mother walked in and saw us standing over a random book Tom had grabbed to keep up appearances. “Oh, hello, Mum. We thought you were still downstairs.”

“Clearly,” she said with a knowing smile and a wink in my direction. I felt my cheeks heat up, and Tom let out a nervous chuckle. “At least you kept quiet, for the most part. I just came to see if you two needed anything, but clearly you’re doing just fine without my help.”

“Sorry, Mum,” Tom replied, running his fingers through his hair and closing the book with a gentle ‘thump’. “We jus—“

“Oh, pish! Thomas I think sometimes you forget that I remember how it is to be young. Your father and I used to do much worse when we first married,” Diana said, and I saw Tom’s cheeks turn a bright red. “I didn’t know how your parents would take it, though, (y/n), so I managed to distract them by showing them the additions I’ve made to the other end of the house.”

“Thank you, Diana,” I said, sighing in relief. “I don’t really know how they’d take it, either, given how we’ve just made up. We owe you, believe me.”

“I think I know how you could repay me adequately,” she said with a sly smile. “Give me a grandchild, and all will be forgiven.”

“Are you blackmailing us?” Tom asked with a mischievous grin of his own.

“I told you, darlings: I want grandchildren. If I have to get them by allowing you two to shag in my library like minxes, then so be it. I’ll lock you in here, if I have to,” she said, twirling a key ring on her finger. Tom turned and took me in his arms, planting a kiss on my forehead.

“I didn’t think you were supposed to do that until the honeymoon,” he murmured as he stole another sweet kiss. I heard Diana chuckle before she slipped through the doors.

“I can buy you another half an hour,” she called before we both heard a lock click into place. I turned to bewilderedly face my fiancé, who was wearing an equally disbelieving expression.

“Did she really just…?” I asked, and Tom went to test the door. He let out a loud bark of laughter, before facing me once more and blushing like a schoolboy. Tom rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me sheepishly. I gathered all my courage and walked over to my future husband, taking his hand in mine and leading him over to one of the tables. I perched myself on the edge of the polished wooden surface and pulled Tom until he was standing between my legs. “Ne soyez pas timide, l'amour. Teach me what it is to make love in a library…Professor.”

Tom groaned and kissed me passionately. And the rest, as they say, is history. We each lost ourselves in the other’s lips and allowed our minds to be led by our hearts. When we were both limp and clinging to each other’s bodies, there were murmured declarations of love and many smaller kisses as we cleaned ourselves up. This is how it was supposed to be. We were meant to be together, Professor Hiddleston and I. I couldn’t wait to marry him, and my imagination ran away with me as we finally exited the library. Our arms encircled each other as we rejoined our families, and Diana gave us a knowing smile. There had been a spare key next to the door so we could let ourselves out, if we wanted. We hadn’t. I took my seat next to my parents, and Tom curled up next to me. _Oh, yes,_ I thought. _Now I’m truly home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Tom says in French is only a partial sentence. It means "my darling".  
> The thing the reader says in French means "Don't be shy, love."
> 
> *This is not the last thing I'll write for this series, but it is the last big, multi-chapter work. I'll be doing some one-shots that capture particular moments in this couple's future. (Marriage, Honeymoon, etc.) Thank you, once again, for taking the time to read my works. I love you all! <3


End file.
